El funeral del cara de caballo, Jean jamás te olvidaremos
by Ally-kun
Summary: Jean y Eren son castigados y les toca ir a limpiar el establo, Hanji hace un comentario malicioso sobre estos dos para poner celoso a Rivaille... en fin Jean murió y aquí les cuento como xD vengan denle una oportunidad a mi historia xD pareja: Rivaille/Levi x Eren (Rivaille:seme/Eren:uke) y leve levisimo Jean x Eren :D


Fic

El funeral del cara de caballo, Jean jamás te olvidaremos

Nota de autora: oli aquí les traigo un fic de Rivaille x Eren, esta idea se me ocurrió después de pedir por algunos fics que pongan un poco de JeanxEren y así molestar a heicho pero nadie me complace así que:

Todos los miembros del escuadrón 104 se encontraban en el jardín trastero del castillo donde vivían, allí todos rodeaban un especie de hoyo y dentro del hoyo había un ataúd. De quién era se preguntarán Pues simple muy simple el ataúd no era de nada más y de nada menos que del cara caballo digo Jean Kirschtein, él nos dejó para ir al descanso enterno.

-cómo pasó esto-pregunto Sasha mientras comía una papa

-pues Rivaille le cayó a desmadrazos, qué no viste-pregunto Reiner un tanto molesto por ver la ignorancia de la come papa

-no lo pude ver porque fui a comprar con Connie víveres-se excusó la castaña

ah lo hicieron mierda-comentó la sargento Hanji mientras lanzaba un clavel sobre el ataúd Todos los presentes guardaron silencio mientras recordaban la fatídica muerte de potrillo.

Todo comenzó con un hermoso día, el so brillaba, corría una suave brisa, las flores florencia y las aves cantaban. Todo era hermoso hasta que sé escucho un enorme estruendo en el comedor, ese estruendo se vio provocado por dos castaños medios imbéciles, estos eran Jean y Eren que se pusieron a pelear por quien se comía el último pan, de la discusión del pan pasaron a quien la tenía más pequeña hasta quien tenía la mamá más gorda. Ninguno de ellos se aguantó más y se lanzaron a una puñetiza hasta que rompieron una mesa y mihogarcito, ósea Mikasa, tuvo que intervenir.

-qué mierda esta pasando-pregunto Ravioli heicho viendo el desastre -la culpa la tiene Jean- dijo myhouse

-si el bastardo ese comenzó-apoyo Eren mientras se limpiaba la nariz por la cual escurria un poco de sangre -qué yo que- gritó Jean más que cabreado al ver como le echaban la culpa.

-me vale verga quien comenzó-dijo colerico el azabache mientras veía como su limpio comedor estaba hecho mierda-ambos recibirán un castigo

-pero fue Jean quien comenzó- gritó Mikasa, no permitiría que castigaran a Eren

-me vale verga-repitió sin mirarla-los dos limpiaran todo el puto castillo,quiero que quede reluciente sino se que darán sin sus amiguitos Ambos chicos temblaron al oír esa frase ya que entendieron de que eso significaba que los dejarían sin miembro viril. En fin comenzaron a limpiar, primero comenzaron por el comedor y luego la cocina y luego las veintitantas habitaciones del castillo, debía decir de que terminaban rápido aunque era inevitable que se pelearan pero bueno no se podía pedir tanto. Debes en cuando Rivaille les iba a echar el ojo para ver como iban, y justo, JUSTO los encontraban cuando se llevaban bien. El mayor no lo admitiría pero ¡MIERDA, VERLOS JUNTOS LO JODIA! Pero ya que, el seguiría después se las cobraría a Eren...lo dejaría inválido a punta de sex... Siguiendo con la narración, a nuestro par de castaños ya sólo les faltaba limpiar el establo. Y fueron para allá. Rivaille fue a buscarlos pero no dio con ellos, se enojó un poco por no decir mucho, hasta que recordó que su uke digo su Eren comento que sólo les faltaba limpiar el establo y fue para allá; en el camino escucho aún grupito de mocosos, estos eran Crista, Yrmi, Reiner, Berth y Hanji:

-ese par parecen una pareja de enamorados limpiando todo, Eren es la novia y Jean el novio- comentaro Hanji, sabiendo que el pequeño heicho estaba cerca, ahh era hermoso joderlo

-jijiji es verdad, más que enamorados parecen una pareja de casados Eren en verdad parece una esposa regañando a su esposo por no limpiar bien-dijo Crista de forma inocente sin saber que estaba echando leña al fuego

-no creas Crista, Jean esta con Armin y Eren esta con Rivaille heicho- hablo Reiner recordando cierta conversación que tuvo alguna ver con unos muy muy ebrios castaños-

-pero pero recuerda Reiner que ese par se la pasaban juntos y peleando, y esas peleas me parecían una cortina para encubrir una relación- comentó Yrmi mientras se arrimaba a Reiner

-jum suena razonable pero eso de que viene al caso-

-piensa musculoso, actúan como pareja y justo ahora se fueron a limpiar el establo que esta botado, para mi que fueron a recordar viajas glorias-

Y con ese último comentario por parte de Yrmi, Rivaille estaba más que seguro de que entre los menores podría estar pasando algo Comenzó a caminar en dirección a los establos, debo decir que despedía un asesina. Ya entrando al establo escuchó como una cubeta de agua se caía y luego como dos cuerpos caían. Fue rápidamente al lugar donde vino el estruendo y allí los encontró; Eren estaba tirado en el piso empapado por el agua que le cayó encima, haciendo que su camisa se volviera transparente y como último tenía un gran sonrojo, encima de él estaba nuestro caballito en las misma condiciones del titan ósea empapado PERO este le estaba LAMIENDO UNA TETILLA A EREN POR ENCIMA DE LA ROPA (D: )

-hijo de puta que crees qué estas haciendo- grito Rivaille mientras lo levantaba y lo estrellaba contra una pared

-no es lo que parece-se intentó defender Kirschtein

-cómo que no es lo que parece chucha, te estabas por comer a mi novia

- es una confusión, es que es que estábamos discutiendo y nos tropezamos con el jabón-señaló al responsable-y nos mojamos

-y por qué chuchas le lamias una tetilla-dijo más cabreado Rivaille a la vez que estampaba más al ojimiel

fue-se sonrojo al máximo, reunió todo el valor que tenía antes de decir las palabras que lo llevarían a la muerte-cuando vi su pecho me recordó al de Armin y pensando en él hice eso pero no porque quisiera hacerlo con el imbécil de Eren

-ósea que ibas a usar a **MI imbécil** para bajarte la calentura- señaló el mayor ya que había una carpa de circo entre los pantalones de Jean,,...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todos los que estaban presenciando ese suceso estaban impactados, era como ver a un titán devorando a alguien o a la suegra odiosa usar bikini y eso que hablo de las suegras gordas y arrugadas así de horrible, bueno dejando de lado mis ejemplos mierderos, observaban como Rivaille arrastraba a un masacrado Jean hasta el segundo piso de una de las torres del castillo, ya en una habitación por una de las ventanas Rivaille salió y se paró en el marco de esta y cargo al castaño sobre sus hombros así estilo lucha libre y ATANGANA...

Rivaille salto de la ventana y antes de llegar al piso uso a Jean como colchón dejando caer todo su peso sobre el y así lo destrozó...ya cuando todos se acercaron vieron el cadáver del caballo, Rivaille se sacudió la ropa y antes de irse dijo:

-y el próximo hijo de puta que se meta con Eren le hora peor- Y así se fue en busca de Eren, él tampoco se salvaría.

-uh enserio- dijo Connie sorprendido, las cosas que pasaban cuando él no estaba

-y por cierto de todo esto dónde está Eren-pregunto Sasha al no ver al oji verde

-no queremos imaginarnos donde esta-dijo Reiner mientras arrastraba a Sasha lejos de allí

~En la habitación de Ravioli~

-ahhh heicho ya ya no puedo ahhhh- gritaba Eren mientras era embestido salvajemente por el azabache

-este es tu castigo-lo pone a Eren en cuatro-no te dejaré hasta que quedes inválido

Bueno así es como perdimos a Jean Kirschtein alias el cara de caballo, así es como Armin quedó viudo y Eren, bueno el término con un fuerte dolor en su ... esperemos a que vuelva a caminar.

Fin

-tada que les pareció? Les hice reír un poco no sí, espero que dejen un review y si quieren podría hacerles un fic/one shot de la pareja que quieran ;D pero dependiendo como quieren la historia y si me interesa xD

Bueno gracias por leer


End file.
